


The Warmth You Exude Keeps Me Sane

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Spoilers for Blue Lion Path, My Precious Blue Boy Suffering, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Byleth understands that with time and support, Dimitri’s wounds can heal. So she gives it to him. She gives her all to him, this broken boy in the shape of a man, and if her warmth is something she can give him, she’d bleed herself dry just to keep him warm.Or a reimagining of the scene where Dimitri regains his sanity.





	The Warmth You Exude Keeps Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the Blue Lion route and now I can’t play any other route because my poor blue boy deserves better.

Byleth’s hands are warm against his. Dimitri is freezing, his feathered cape offering little to no protection from the decreasing temperatures. He’s cold, so cold that Byleth wraps herself around him, arms encircling his broad form. Her cheek is pressed against his shoulder, and she shifts so that she faces his neck.

He shakes, so fiercely that she thinks he might break then and there, in her embrace, but he doesn’t. Even now, obviously shaken from Rodrigue’s death, he doesn’t want to offer any vulnerability to her. Instead, he stands there, arms at his side, soaking in her warmth as she falters too, unsure of what to do with someone who doesn’t want her comfort. 

It’s a far cry from the Dimitri she knew five years ago. Dimitri had always been tormented by the calls of the dead, but he was someone who had loved and been loved. He had friends, had emotions beyond hatred and a thirst for revenge. As much as Byleth longs for the Dimitri she once knew, she understands that the one she has standing here, in her embrace, needs her love and support just as much as he had in the past. 

Everyone he’s ever loved has let him down, has abandoned him, has forsaken him. She understands that, better than perhaps anyone else in the Blue Lion class, save for Dedue. Byleth knows that the only way to heal those scars, to heal the pain of the past, is with time and support. She doesn’t know how to tear him away from the agenda of killing Edelgard, but she does know that ostracizing him from the rest of the group will only exacerbate his mission. 

His arms slowly reach up to her back, tentatively, almost as if he’s unsure of how to hug someone after all this time. In response, Byleth presses herself closer to him, chest to chest. Even through his layers, she can still feel the cords of strong muscle beneath, and the thought makes her flush, all the feelings she had five years ago flooding back to the surface.

“Your hands...they’re so warm.” 

His voice quivers, and he sounds so small and so broken that Byleth’s heart swells with affection. She doesn’t say anything just yet, but her grip tightens. When his shaking subsides, and the tears he’d been silently shedding falter, that’s when she lets him go. 

Byleth understands that with time and support, Dimitri’s wounds can heal. So she gives it to him. She gives her all to him, this broken boy in the shape of a man, and if her warmth is something she can give him, she’d bleed herself dry just to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
